


Letters to X

by InconvenientImmortal



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen, Light Family - Freeform, Light Siblings, fic art, time capsules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-16 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconvenientImmortal/pseuds/InconvenientImmortal
Summary: Letters from the oldest Light siblings and their father to the youngest one (plus an additional letter).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bassrock's **[fanart](https://bassrocks.tumblr.com/post/156206210702/yerrgat-dear-x-dad-let-you-come-outside-with)** and short fic inspired me to write my own 'letters to X' story. (Thanks for letting me do my take on this!) 
> 
> To be honest, I don't think Rock or any of his siblings knew about X's construction (I think whatever calamity occurred between the Classic and X series happened before Dr. Light started building X). Still, I'm sure if they had known, they would've done something like this for X.

Dear X,  
Hi! My name is Roll, and I'm your big sister! I'd love to properly introduce myself to you right now, but Dr. Light said it'll be about 30 years before we'll officially get to meet you. You’ve got a lot of morality tests you need to go through to ensure you'll be a nice person when you wake up, so it’s important to let you sleep, but 30 years is _such_ a long time!  

Kalinka (one of my best friends) said that at her school, they wrote a bunch of letters to their future selves and put them in a time capsule they'll open in ten years. Since you’re in a sort of time capsule right now, I thought it'd be fun to write a letter for you to open in the future too! I told our other siblings they should also write something, but Blues says anything he'd say to you now can wait until he meets you later. Personally, I think he just wants to say something cool, but hasn't come up with anything yet. He does that a lot :/   
  
Even though Blues didn't add a letter to your time capsule, I'm sure you'll still like him! He's your big brother after all. He's a little reclusive, but once you get to know him, he's a pretty cool guy (don't tell him I said that though). He's helped us out a lot, especially Rock during his battles with Dr. Wily! (Dr. Wily is a mean human who's always trying to take over the world. I think Rock talked about him in his letter to you).   
  
Rock is one of your other big brothers. I think Dr. Light based the majority of your design off Rock because you totally look like a grown-up version of him! It's funny that even though you're our younger brother, you look older than us. I'm sort of disappointed that Dr. Light didn't make another girl since I only have one sister, but that's ok! I'm sure we'll still get along. Besides, we're robots so gender doesn't really matter in the first place. I hope that you'll like cooking more than Blues or Rock do though, they're so bad at it! Last time Rock tried making dinner for Dr. Light he set the rice on fire, and when Blues cooked, he didn't even remember to boil the pasta! To be fair, I don't think Blues was really trying, but that just makes Rock's attempt even sadder.   
  
This is all I can think of writing right now, but I can't wait for you to wake up!!! 30 years is a long time to wait, but we're going to have so much fun together when we meet! I want to take you to the beach and show you all the cool creatures that like hiding in tide pools when there's a low tide. Splash Woman showed me a cave hidden among some rocks the other day, and we saw tons of sea anemones and baby fish (they were so cute!). I want to show you the vegetable garden I just started growing too; I'm sure it'll look cool in 30 year. Dr. Light said you'll have the ability to eat, so when you wake up I promise to make you something really _really_   yummy with the vegetables I grew! Maybe fried rice or pot pie? Or maybe a veggie stew? Hmm. I guess I'll have 30 years to think of a menu, so I hope you look forward to that! I can't wait to meet you.   
  
Love, your sister  
Roll

P.S. I added a few of my favorite candies to your time capsule (they’re the ones wrapped in pink and red foil) but don’t eat them immediately! It’ll ruin your appetite. I want your first bite of food to be something I made; I’m just adding the candy in case they stop making them in 30 years (if they do, save one for me!).  
  
 

* * *

[A line of music, below which is attached:]

See you top-side in 30 years, little bro.

\- Blues

 

* * *

Dear X,  
I can’t believe Dr. Light didn’t give you a music-themed name. Anyways, I’m Rock, one of your older brothers. But you probably already know that, either from the data files Dr. Light input into your system's memory, or from Roll's letter. If it's the former, I hope the information leaves you with a good first impression! If it's the latter, I hope Roll didn't say anything too embarrassing about me. I think she's still mad about the rice incident :(  
  
Dr. Light said you’re going to be sealed deep under the lab while undergoing your morality tests, that way even if Dr. Wily finds out about you, he won't know where you are and he won't be able to hurt you or copy your design and reprogram you. He's done that to me before, and trust me, it sucks. But don't worry—we'll make sure nothing bad happens to you! I promise.   
  
Dr. Wily is a cruel human who used to be friends with our father, but eventually he got jealous of dad getting more recognition than him, and they had a falling out. Dr. Wily’s had a bad habit of using the robots he (and other people) have built to try and take over the world ever since, but I always stop him, so you don't have to worry about fighting any of his Wilybots! Plus, not all of them are bad. Forte, one of Dr. Wily's younger robots, has actually helped us out a few times, though he's still more interested in fighting than being friends. He'll probably try and fight you too someday, but I’ll be there to protect you! Though from the looks of your specs, you'll have the ability to fight too. Maybe we'll be able to train together! You can leave the world saving to me though; I don't want you to fight if you don't have to. I’m glad Dr. Light remodeled me so I can fight and protect the people I care about, but it’s hard. I don’t like hurting anyone, even for the sake of peace.

Hopefully when you wake up, there won't be any more robot wars. I’ll work extra hard these next 30 years to make sure the world is a kind, calm place for you to wake up to!

Lots of love,  
Rock

P.S. Roll just told me my letter was depressing. Sorry :( I promise to take you out for ice cream to make up for it. Ice Man told me about a cool (no pun intended) ice cream parlor last week—they had so many weird flavors! Wasabi, pear, avocado, and even bacon! I don’t know how those taste, but their watermelon ice cream was pretty good (it had tiny chocolate pieces shaped like watermelon seeds in it). Hopefully it’ll still be open in 30 years; if it is, I’d be willing to try one of the weird flavors if you do too! Blues says the wasabi ice cream is good, but I’m not 100% sure Dr. Light built him with taste buds, so I don’t really trust his judgement.

   

* * *

Hello X,  
I'm Doctor Thomas Light, the man who built you. 

Your siblings were very excited to hear they were getting a new brother, even if they day they’ll actually be able to meet you is still a ways away. 30 years is an awfully long time for them to wait, and unfortunately, it’s too long for me. By the time you wake up, I'm afraid I'll no longer be of this world. I'm sure Roll didn't think about that when she recommended I write you this, but either way, I'm glad she gave me the idea.

As much as I want to believe that the future of our world will be peaceful, I don't know what lies ahead. After completing you, I have started work on various capsules to provide you with support and additional tools you may find useful to keep yourself and others safe. I hope you won't have any need for them, but I'd rather make sure you're prepared for whatever may happen; experience has taught me that naivety is as dangerous as negligence. I've also created an AI copy of my mind, so at least some small part of me will remain to help guide you on your journey. I take comfort in the fact that your siblings will be there to offer support and aid you in whatever challenges you face.  
  
No matter what kind of person you end up being, I know that you will reflect the good in the world, and I want you to know I am proud of you. Like your brother before you, I hope you keep the people of the future safe, and above all else, I hope you are able to live a happy life.   
  
All my love, your father  
Dr. Thomas Light

 

* * *

 

To my family,  
I wish I could have met you.   
  
X

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor X was only supposed to be asleep for 30 years, but he ended up sleeping for 100. I'm pretty sure Rock's ice cream shop and Roll's candy company aren't around anymore.
> 
> I'm not a fan of writing letters in real life, but writing them for characters from the Classic series was fun! (Side note: I can't read music at all, so I hope those are the right notes for Blues' song). I know I promised another ZeroX fic in my last story, but I figured I might as well finish this one up first since it was a quickie, and since the current fic I'm working on has been giving me a few problems. Regardless, the next story will probably be a ZeroX one.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and thank you for all the kudos and sweet comments!


End file.
